


Roger's Hair

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of silliness about Rafa's reaction to Roger's recent haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fabrication - not to be taken seriously!

Roger’s Hair

Rafa had mixed feelings about journalists. Sometimes they asked the oddest questions, ones that you weren’t expecting, that took you unawares.

He had just arrived in Rome after his victory in Madrid and was dutifully answering questions at the press conference prior to his first match. Then, out of the blue, came the question about Roger’s hair.

“So, Rafa, what do you think about Roger’s haircut?”

At first Rafa thought he had misheard.

“What do I think about Roger’s hair? Is this what you ask?”

“Yes. Do you like it? Do you think it suits him?”

Rafa could feel himself getting hot. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a drink from his water bottle. Was this some kind of trap to make him say something ridiculous? He was sure Uncle Toni would think so.

“Well, erm, as I have only seen one picture of Roger since he has the cut it is a little difficult for me to comment.” His half smile was accompanied by a shrug.

“But yes, it looks very nice, short yes. It is different.”

“Does it suit him, do you think?”

“Well, yes of course, a new style for Roger. Although I think his hair looked very nice before – many curls. Yes I liked the curls – nice to touch.”

The interviewer looked more than a little surprised. Rafa was aware of a sinking feeling in his stomach – he’d clearly said something he shouldn’t. So much for thinking his English had improved.

“I’m sorry Rafa – did you just say Roger’s curls were nice to touch?”

“Er, well …. I was meaning for Roger, for Roger it was nice to have the curls there to touch. He will miss them I am sure.”

Rafa could feel himself getting hot with embarrassment and hoped this wasn’t evident to those watching the interview.

“Yes – quite.” 

“It is not that I am wanting to be touching Roger’s hair myself, you understand?” He fiddled with his water bottle and looked anxious.

“Yes, I think we understand.” Rafa detected a note of amusement in the interviewer’s reply.

“Can we talk about the tennis, please?” asked Rafa determined to bring this line of questioning to an end.

****

In his haste to get away after the embarrassing interview, Rafa ran straight into Novak Djokovic, who was heading in the other direction, knocking him off balance.

Novak lifted up his hands in mock horror after he regained his footing.

“Hey Rafa, what’s the problem? You look as though you are being chased by seven devils!” He laughed at his own joke and clapped a hand on Rafa’s shoulder.

Rafa scowled. He was not in the mood for Novak’s jokes.

“The journalists – why do they always ask such stupid questions? I just want to get away from them.” 

“Rafa my friend, I think you need to chill a little.” He guided him towards some seats grabbed a couple of bottles of water and handed one to Rafa.  
“Now, tell me what all this is about.”

Rafa felt a little unsure as how much he should say to Novak. The guy was always friendly – perhaps a little too friendly – but Uncle Toni had warned him to be wary of him. ‘You trust too easily, Rafael.’ Toni had said. ‘We can be sure Djokovic will not want to be your friend without a hidden reason.’

“Come on, Rafa” said Novak, patting his knee – his bad knee. “Tell Uncle Nole.”

Well, perhaps Toni was as mistaken about Novak as he was about Roger. Rafa decided to give Novak the benefit of the doubt and open up.

He told Novak how the journalist had asked him what he thought of Roger’s hair and how his answer had been misinterpreted. He became more and more animated as he relayed his experience during the presser. As Novak listened his face betrayed a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

“Are you sure you don’t want to touch Roger’s curls, mm?” he asked, giving Rafa a nudge.

Rafa glared at him. “Of course not! Why do you say this thing? I’ve told you how they deliberately misunderstand me.” 

“Relax! It’s a joke. Look, don’t worry too much about the interview. They asked me the same question.”

“What? They ask you about Roger’s hair?”

“Yeah, sure.” Novak paused and shrugged. 

“What did you say?”

“Oh I told them that Roger’s hair was perfect, I mean c’mon what else could it be? It has to be perfect because it’s Roger’s. That made them laugh.”

Was Novak being sarcastic? Rafa rather suspected he was.

He lowered his voice. “What I didn’t say was that I know he isn’t as perfect as he likes to pretend.”

“No?”

“Well, for instance he stole my bench at the World Tour Finals last year.”

“But I don’t think Rogelio, er Roger, did …”

“I know what happened Rafa. The bench had my towels on it, and Roger went and sat there.”

Rafa felt uncomfortable. He pushed his hair back behind his ears and frowned.

“Anyway, rest assured I shall get my own back.” There was an ominous tone to Novak’s voice.

What was he planning? Toni was clearly right to have doubts about the Serbian. 

“I think you don’t understand my humour, Rafa!” said Novak, nearly falling over himself with laughter. 

****

“Is this a private joke or can anyone join in?”

Both men started as they heard a voice behind them. Roger Federer walked in the room and casually placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Rafa felt himself blushing furiously which was most annoying; why did Roger always have this effect on him?

“Ah Roger, we were just talking about you.” Novak said with a smirk.

“Really?” Roger looked intrigued. “Do tell.”

“It was nothing, you know, really nothing.” Rafa was hoping to avoid discussion of the interview and sent an arrow prayer to a benevolent deity that Roger hadn’t seen it.

“Oh? By the way I saw your interviews and I want to thank you guys for your nice comments about my hair!” Roger looked from one to the other but his eyes lingered on Rafa.

Rafa mumbled something and looked at his shoes. The blush was getting worse. Novak looked a little taken aback. “Er well I just wanted to make things bit light-hearted yeah?” 

“Sure. I’m really pleased you have such a high opinion of me, Novak.” Roger said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Novak stood up and threw his empty water bottle in the recycle bin. “You know guys, I’ve got to go. People to see and all that.” He patted Rafa on the arm and gave Roger a mock salute. “See you around!” he added before leaving the room.  
Roger sat down in the seat vacated by Novak.

“He was in a hurry to leave, don’t you think?” he asked Rafa. His right leg was perilously near to Rafa’s left; a centimetre more and their legs would be touching. Rafa didn’t answer. Sitting so near to each other reminded him of when he and Roger had done that exhibition promotion video and they both got the giggles.

“What are thinking about?” asked Roger breaking the silence.

“Our video, you know? When we could not stop laughing. That was a good day, I enjoyed it a lot.”

“Ha yes! It was great fun. Apparently that video is very popular on YouTube.” Roger said grinning.

“Roger?” Rafa’s eyes were troubled as he looked at his friend.

“Yes?”

“You know, what I said at the interview – about your hair? I did not mean to say this. I am sorry.”

“Sorry that you said the wrong thing or sorry because you didn’t mean it?” Roger moved closer so that his arm was brushing against Rafa’s.

Rafa felt his cheeks growing hotter again. “I like your hair, I always like it. I just wish I had not said ….. what I said.”

“That my curls were nice to touch?”

“Er, si.” Rafa started to bite the nail on his right middle finger, a sure sign of anxiety to anyone who knew him.

Roger gently took Rafa’s hand from his mouth. “I liked what you said Rafa, it made me happy.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, in fact I’d like it very much if you touched my hair.” Roger’s voice had a sensuous quality. After glancing round to make sure they were alone, Roger lifted Rafa’s hand and placed it lightly on his head.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“Soft, but there is not enough. I miss your curls.” Rafa was aware his voice was catching as he enjoyed feeling the texture.

“My hair will grow back soon enough Rafa, but in the meantime I have something for you.” He searched in the pocket of his jeans and produced a folded tissue. Opening it up he showed Rafa a short chestnut curl.

Rafa looked amazed. “You have this with you for me?”

“When I saw your interview I remembered that Mirka had asked me to keep a few curls.”

“Oh but …”

“Don’t worry – she won’t miss one!”

“Rogelio I don’t know what to say. I am honoured.” Rafa gazed at the curl for a few seconds before wrapping it back in the tissue and putting in his pocket. He handled it like a holy relic.

“It’s a token of how much you mean to me” said Roger. He leant over and placed a kiss on Rafa’s cheek.

Rafa’s eyes widened as he brushed his fingers over the spot Roger had  
kissed. “I will treasure it always.” He replied with fervour.

“That’s all I want hear, Rafa” answered Roger with a smile that was full of promise.

THE END.


End file.
